Innocent Little You
by TheClover1212
Summary: Kiriyuu Zero took the wrong blood tablet and ended up turning into a 6 years old kid with his 19 years old mind. Kaname/Zero
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is inspired from Detective Conan. It will have **five** chapters only. :D KEKEKE! I'm going to finish this one first before I post chapter eleven of 'YAMF' fic! :D

Title: **Innocent Little You**

Rating: T

Pairing: Kaname/Zero.

Summary: Kiriyuu Zero took the wrong blood tablet and ended up turning into a 6 years old kid with his 19 years old mind.

Warning: **OOC, unbeta-ed and etc.**

_*~* Chapter One of Innocent Little You *~*_

What was happening to him right now? The blood tablet that he consumed just now was starting to take affect to his body but not the usual. Kiriyuu Zero curled on his bed and gripped the pillow tightly when he started to feel hot and painful at every part of his body, as if it was screaming for help. Unable to take the pain, Zero whimpered like a child when a sharp pain suddenly appeared on his chest, it felt as if it was tearing him apart. Maybe Yuuki had given him the expired one but he couldn't think anything for now, his whole body was aching in pain and he needed to get away from this place this instant.

"I w-will get you for this, Ku-Kuran Yuuki!" Zero groaned in pain. Yes, for sure. Yuki will pay for giving him the wrong blood tablet and there will be no that Kuran bastard to help her.

However, the pain was getting too overwhelming and all he could remember before he passed out was a pair of beautiful brown eyes was staring worriedly at him and a gentle arms placed around him.

_Who was that? _

_*~* KZ *~*_

In his sleep, Zero felt someone was stroking his hair gently and he subconsciously leaned toward the touch, and somehow, he loved the gesture. However, soft chuckles escaped from somewhere made him tense and slowly opened his eyes only to see the brunette girl was staring _widely_ at him with a huge smile on her face and Senri Shiki and Akatsuki Kain from the night class, including the Kuran bastard as well. The chairman couldn't help but to fuss at the adorable figure on the sofa that had just woken up.

"Zero, you're so cute! It's been a while since I had seen you this cute!" The chairman Kaien squealed at him. Wait, what the crap is he talking about? How can he be so cute at his age?

"Chairman, can I have him as my baby brother? Can I?" Now, it's Yuuki's turn to scare the life out of him.

Zero still hadn't said a word but then he just remembered what happened just now and immediately got up, and was about to go to Yuuki's side when suddenly someone had easily picked him up from behind, cradling him gently in this person' arms. He was about to struggle against the embrace when he noticed his hands was smaller and his shirt was really big for someone his age. Worst, he hadn't even noticed that the pureblood Kuran Kaname was holding him right now.

"Let me down, you idiot! What- is that my voice? What is happening to me?" He was totally taken aback after he heard his own baby voice.

No, that's not possible!

Instead of letting him down, Kaname, being the gentleman he was, brought him closer to the round shaped mirror next to the door and he was unable to utter a single word to himself of he just saw with his own eyes. He found himself staring at his six years old self in the mirror. He had turned into a child? He was a feakin' kid right now! And it all dawned to him that all of this was because of the blood tablet he just consumed few hours ago and all of that was Yuuki's fault!

Turning around, the silverette hunter quickly casted a deathly glare at Yuuki but somehow, with his amethyst eyes shimmered with tears, the glare failed to make her scared. Instead, it turned into a puppy glare which made everyone in the room cooed at the cuteness.

"Kuran Yuuki, what have you done to me? I told you I want some blood tablet, not some freakin' tablet that had turned me into a small kid!" The silverette hunter growled cutely in his baby voice.

"Zero! I never thought you'd be this cute! I know we've been together since we're kid. But look at you, with Kaname cradling you like that!" Yuuki squealed out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Zero felt confused at what Yuki was talking about and hesitantly looked up only to find the pureblood was staring amusedly at him and tightening his hold over his now smaller body so he won't fall down.

"Kiriyuu-kun, you should stop moving or else you're going to hurt yourself." Kaname let out soft chuckle when he noticed the small child suddenly froze in his arms.

In a few seconds, Zero finally snapped out and began to struggle, trying to escape from the pureblood but failed in the end. He felt humiliated and embarrassed. For once in his life, he wanted to cry and he did. He cried out loud like a lost child, making everyone felt guilty for making him cry. It seemed that the changes might have something to do with his childish behaviour and made him act like a little kid. Kaname for some reason couldn't stand the prefect crying and slowly rubbed at Zero's back, trying to stop him from crying and to calm him down.

Everyone in the room just observed the pureblood trying to stop Zero from crying and he succeeded it. Sobbing a bit, Zero immediately wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and buried his face against the brown locks; suddenly feeling so tired and slowly fell asleep as Kaname continued stroking his silver locks. There were no words to describe how Kaname was feeling right now but instead, he let out a small smile that lasted only a few seconds, long enough for his sister to noticed that smile.

So, Kaname had a soft spot for the silverette…

"Nii-sama, can I hold him next? Please!" Yuuki begged, not loud enough to wake up the sleeping child in her brother's arms but Kaname refused to let anyone touch the silverette.

"No, Yuuki. Do I need to remind you again that this is your entire fault? I don't want any more trouble. Now then, I want you to find a cure or else, you will have a whole month of detention, understand?" Kaname stated seriously. Yuuki pouted a bit and half-heartedly gave up trying to cuddle the little prefect in his brother's arms.

"Fine! But Zero is coming with me once he wakes up!" Yuuki huffed in response and immediately left the place, mumbling about this stupid brother, the cute prefect and a cure all the way down.

"Kaname, I think it's the best if Zero is staying with you until we find a cure. I know Zero might not be happy but I think you can handle this pretty well than you ever know." The chairman Kaien had that mischievous smile on his face and for some reason; Kaname sensed something bad is going to happen if he refused.

"I'll do as you say," he sighed but he didn't hate the idea of having this child by his side. He then turned around at where the two vampires were standing quietly near the window. "I think it's best if we go now. Akatsuki, Shiki, I want you two to go and buy Zero's new clothes right now."

"Yes, Kaname-sama" they both said in unison and left the place soon after that.

Before he left, the chairman said something to him with such seriousness in his voice. "Please take care of him, Kaname."

_*~* KZ *~*_

Back in his private room, Kaname gently placed the sleeping child in his bed, carefully to wake him up and covered him with thick blanket when Zero shivered a bit in his sleep. Such a fragile creature. The pureblood took place next to Zero and slowly caressed the child's chubby cheek with his fingers, loving the way it felt against his skin and stiffened a bit when the silverette unconsciously leaned towards his touch and grabbed his thumb in a tight grip. Kaname relaxed a bit after seeing this adorable sight of Zero.

"Not so afraid of me anymore, Kiriyuu-kun?" murmured Kaname in a small voice when little Zero snuggled closer to him.

"Stu…pid…" Zero mumbled cutely in his sleep.

Trying to get comfortable, Kaname picked Zero up and put him on his chest, cradling him closer. For sure, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to find out the silverette's reaction when he found out about this.

_*~* To Be Continued *~*_

_What's going to happen next? For next chapter,_

_Pretty Please Review! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to **Ben4kevin, LuanRina, mochiusagi, Kaikaze, wawatvxq, aomido, kj, untamed roses, LON3RBuM, KyouyaxCloud, kanamexzero fan, fahaar, takara2802, kanze4ever, irmina, Ying Vampire, Love332, TheNextAlice, Geeky Cat, Inu no youkai, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi **for reviewing the previous chapter! :D

Sorry for any mistakes. Ah, I tried to make it funny and interesting in this chapter but I guess I've failed of doing so in this chapter! D:

Title: **Innocent Little You**

Rating: T

Pairing: Kaname/Zero.

Warning: **OOC, unbeta-ed and etc.**

_*~* Chapter Two of Innocent Little You *~*_

Next day, early in the morning…

Tight and yet gentle grip around his waist had woken the little hunter from the slumber state and drowsily opened his eyes, revealing a pair of beautiful amethyst orbs to the unknown place he was right now. From the looks of it, this was not his bedroom since he didn't have a set of brown feathery sofa and an antique-shaped wooden table placed next to the old fashioned wardrobe. Zero tried to get away from this person's embrace and hesitantly looked up, only to find the Kuran bastard was hugging him for real, not some sort of a nightmare.

What irritated him the most? The answer was that the arrogant pureblood let his guard down around someone like him. Anyway, it made him confused for a little bit. When did he sleeping on top of the pureblood? Also, the shirt he was wearing right now was too big and he couldn't even see his tiny fingers at all.

Wait, tiny? He was getting smaller? He was certain that the shirt he was wearing was his. By then, what happened few hours ago finally came back into his mind. He paled a bit. Because of wrong blood tablet, he had turned into a small kid. Feeling so stunned and speechless, Zero began to struggle against the embrace. However, it was a big mistake. Even the slightest movement had finally woken up another occupant on the bed.

"Let me go, I'm not one of your stupid pillow! You bastard! I said me let go!" Zero continued to struggle when he noticed the pureblood waking up.

"For a small kid like you, you do know how to swear, Kiriyuu-kun." Kaname replied drowsily. His voice was deep and husky to the hunter's ear but Zero didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Shut up, I'm not a kid!" The hunter screamed out loud, hating the pureblood for calling him a freakin' kid.

Even his own voice sounded as if it was almost mocking him. A gentle smile slowly appeared on the pureblood's face and quietly observed the little hunter fuming adorably in front of him, trying to control his anger by his own. Glaring at the brunette though it looked so adorable, not that Kaname wanted to admit it out loud, Zero immediately jumped off the bed and was about to run away when he accidentally tripped on the blanket, knocking his head on the floor with a loud thud. Ouch, that must've been hurt so much. Kaname immediately rushed to the hunter's side and carefully picked him up, not caring when Zero started _again_ to struggle in his arms and carefully massaging the hurt area with his thumb.

"Zero, are you hurt? Are you okay? Be careful, you idiot" Kaname scolded angrily.

"Shut up! I can take care of myself just fine! Mind your own business! And don't call me Zero! You are my enemy!" Zero pouted in the end, and finally gave up trying to escape when instead of putting him down, the pureblood tightened his embrace.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. The chairman asked me to take care of you for a while until my sister find a cure for this mess," stated Kaname seriously.

Though inside, he felt hurt when Zero thought of him as his enemy. He wanted to be friends with the hunter, or even more but Zero always hated him. Sighing, he turned around, facing the wooden door before he continued, "Akatsuki, Shiki, you may enter this room."

"Kaname-sama, I apologize. It seems that your sister had stolen all the new clothes from us. She left us with nothing" Akatsuki stated carefully, trying not to anger the pureblood.

"She even stole Rima's pocky." added Shiki dully.

"Is that so? Fine then, you two may go now. I'm sure your lovers are waiting for you." the pureblood smirked playfully when he noticed the blush on Shiki's face and a mischievous grin on the other's face.

"Kuran, put me down this instant! Are you trying to embarrass me in front of these people?" The little hunter screamed out loud once the two vampires had finally disappeared from his sight.

At the same time, he let his hands gripped Kaname's school uniform tightly, as if trying to throttle Kaname's neck. Oblivious to Zero, he just screamed for the first time in his life, especially in front of his worst enemy. Not just a normal one, it was the most adorable scream Kaname ever heard, coming from the icy and stubborn prefect with his high-pitched child voice. Plus, his baby-faced like appearance, everyone including Kaname couldn't resist teasing the hunter, especially right at the moment.

"Kiriyuu-kun, I guess you have to wear my clothes for a while until Yuuki return yours back." informed Kaname.

No clothes, which meant that Zero get to wear his.

Zero widened his eyes, thinking that he might be going to be freakin' naked all day before he snapped, "What am I going to wear then? I just turned into a kid. Then, I woke up with someone cuddling him and now, your stupid sister stole my clothes? What's going to happen next? Kuran Kaname ends up kissing me? Please just kill me!"

However, something happened before Zero could say more. A pair of warm lips finally met his, stopping him from uttering another words. But it lasted only for a few seconds. He stunned a bit. It was his first kiss! And that Kuran bastard had stolen it! But the kiss was gentle and somehow made him comfortable if it only a quick peck. A very deep rosy blush made its appearance on his face and immediately lowered his head down hoping that Kaname won't notice his red face. Worst, he was still in Kaname's embrace. A deep chuckle from the pureblood made him stiffen a bit but made no effort to look up.

"If kissing can make you shut up, I'd be glad of doing it every day just to keep you quiet." The pureblood chuckled softly. Unfortunately for Kaname, he didn't know that he had stolen Zero's first kiss. Zero didn't say a word. Not a single word escaped from his tiny mouth. Well, he hated to admit it but Kaname succeeded in making him quiet for once.

_*~* KZ *~*_

Sensing Zero had stopped the struggle; Kaname and the little hunter in his arms made his way to the bathroom to freshen up. Well, Zero was the one who needed to clean up. He felt like a mother the way he was acting right now, taking care of his **so called enemy** like a spoiled kid but he didn't mind. Gently, he then put Zero down into the bathtub. Shrugging, Kaname began to undress the hunter but somehow, his action went unnoticed by Zero. Maybe he was too shocked about the kiss just now, not that he care about that. It was fun to tease the prefect.

Once he done undressing Zero, the pureblood then reached the tap and opened it, filling the bathtub with warm water and left the hunter's side for a while. It pretty much surprised the hunter when the water finally touched his skin. Zero immediately looked around and immediately noticed that he was in the bathroom, inside the bathtub, **naked** with Kaname who was now back in front of him, holding a soapy sponge in his right hand.

"W-what are you doing? You pervert!" Zero accused out loud as his hands trying to cover up his lower half. His face flushed deeply red when he realized Kaname had seen him naked.

"Well, I'm trying to clean you up. There's nothing to be seen, anyway. Now, will you keep quiet and let me do my work here? Or do you want me to kiss you, again?" He raised an eyebrow, trying to question Zero even though he already knew the answer.

"Wh-what? No! Ju-just get on with it! And, don't you dare do anything pervert to me!" Zero really wanted to cry but no, he won't let the pureblood get the pleasure to see him in his childish state.

"Just wait until you turn back…" mumbled Kaname to himself.

Luckily, Zero didn't hear him. Sighing, Kaname then proceeded to do this work, bathing the person inside the bathtub. After few scratches, slaps and punches on his face, his head and on his stomach, the torture of bathing the hunter has finally ended.

_*~* KZ *~*_

Hmph! That was fun! Zero never thought he get to torture the pureblood like that but deep inside, he felt really guilty from doing it. While waiting for Kaname to arrive with his new clothes, Zero who was only wearing a towel around his waist made his way to the bed and jumped onto it, sitting in the middle, grabbed a pillow and cuddled it in his arms. He stifled out a small giggle but then paused for a little while when he realized he was acting like a child. Crap!

But then again, no one was here.

"Kiriyuu-kun, you can wear this t-shirt and short pants for now." Kaname suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a black and white chekered t-shirt and brown pants in his hand.

"Fine…" Zero pouted a bit when he noticed the clothes were too big but he had to.

He let Kaname dressed him up, knowing if he refused, the pureblood will _punish_ him for sure and he didn't want that. Once they were done, Kaname was about to leave the place when Zero hesitantly grabbed his shirt from behind, halting his movement for a bit. He wanted to apologize to the pureblood for beating the crap out of him in the bathroom just now, knowing he didn't deserve it one bit. Kaname looked so confused. It made Zero think that he was really good-looking. Scratch that, he was okay, 50-50.

"Oi Ku-Kuran, I'm sorry about what had happened earlier. Yo-you know, the slap and punch thingy just now…" mumbled Zero shyly.

"I forgive you but on one condition. I'll tell you when you finally turn back but for now…" Kaname smirked playfully and leaned down until he was face to face with Zero, giving a quick peck on Zero's tremble lips. Once he pulled back "Guess what?"

"Wh-what?" Zero asked embarrassedly.

"Tonight, you're going to wash my back." replied Kaname with a chuckle. Of course, it was a joke but Zero had taken it seriously.

"WHAT? YOU BASTARD!"

***~* To Be Continued *~***

_Anyone is up for breakfast and blood thirst? If you are…_

_Pretty Please Review! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to **ben4kevin, irmina, kanamezero fan, KyouyaxCloud, LuanRina, MangaGaki, TheNextAlice, wawatvxq, PoT-FOREVER, evanthe beelzenef, xXallendangelXx, rosaikibu, Inu no youkai, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi, kanze4ever, mochiusagi, Zero176085, sHirou, Sebastian'sMasterhahaha, Sayori-hime, aly3elf101, Love332, NightDreamer567, PeachyQ73, my name is paper YAH, AkitaBlackheart1312, Brookie cookie17,Kuro Yoshi **for reviewing the previous chapter! :D

To **kanze4ever**: Thank you for the review. About the beta thingy, I'm very sorry but I really don't want any beta editor to check my work. Anyway, thank you for reminding me. As for Zero, I want him to act like that in this story. :)

Title: **Innocent Little You**

Rating: T

Pairing: Kaname/Zero.

Warning: **OOC, unbeta-ed and etc.**

Dedicated to:** xXallendangelXx. **Happy Belated Birthday! :D

_*~* Chapter Three of Innocent Little You *~*_

Enough with the not-so-painful beating, Kaname then took the sulking Zero in his arms and made their way to the kitchen downstairs to have breakfast. Even when he was younger, Kaname never held his little sister the way he held Zero and for some reason, he felt Zero perfectly fit in his arms even if he already turned into a small kid. He just couldn't deny everything he ever felt for the hunter since no one could make him so worked up, not even his little sister except for this one person with the name Kiriyuu Zero, even before this incident happened.

_'Just wait until you turn back, you idiot…'_ Kaname smirked naughtily once they reached the kitchen.

They were welcomed with the sight of some of the night class students mainly Rima, Shiki, Takuma, Kain, Aidou and Ruka who were occupying the seats on every side of the table, not touching their food while waiting for the arrival of their leader. The sight of the pureblood with a little kid in his arms was so endearing to the eyes of the girls, except for the boys who were trying to stifle their laughter plus not to forget the chairman was currently hiding somewhere in the kitchen taking many pictures of his beloved adopted son. The evil smile on the chairman's face was really suspicious and at that moment, only one person noticed that smile. That person was Hanabusa Aidou and one thing for sure was that he wanted nothing to do at whatever the chairman was planning right now.

"Oi, Kuran. Can you _please_ let me down now? People are staring at us!" Zero groaned angrily and immediately buried his face on Kaname's chest, trying to hide his flushed face, not that Kaname was complaining.

Kaname looked around, trying to find his sister but she wasn't anywhere near them. In fact, Yuuki wasn't even there. That was weird. Usually, Yuuki and her stoic best friend Sayori would be there, it was either they were making breakfast or waiting for their arrival. Lucky for them, Yuuki wasn't there to witness the adorable scene or else, she would fuss at them, saying how cute her brothers were and many more. Shrugging, Kaname made his way towards his place and sat down, then bringing the hunter down on his lap without letting go of his arms around the boy's waist. For once, Zero didn't struggle and just let it be.

Once the pureblood seated, they slowly began to eat. Kaname noticed something and raised an eyebrow amusedly at the sight. The chairman appeared from nowhere with a wide grin on his face, holding a tray of Zero's breakfast. The hunter's breakfast consists of blueberry pancakes, a bowl of coco crunch cereals mixed with milk and hot tea. This was a decent breakfast for a small kid? What made it interesting was that Zero was eyeing his favourite blueberry pancakes hungrily.

"Zero-kun, here's your favourite~" the chairman grinned widely, earning a glare from said person.

But before Zero could even reach the fork, Kaname quickly snatched it in his hand and an evil smile slowly appeared on the pureblood's face.

"Kiriyuu-kun, a small kid like you shouldn't eat sweet things. I'll eat this delicious pancake and you will eat this cereal, understand?" smirked the pureblood and pushed the plate filled with blueberry pancakes far away from Zero's grasp.

"I'm not a kid, Kuran! Give me back my pancakes! Go find something else to eat!" growled Zero angrily while trying to get back _his_ breakfast from Kaname.

But then, Zero suddenly slipped out from Kaname's laps, unintentionally.

Loud gasp escaped from the chairman's lips when Zero almost fell down from the pureblood's lap but was saved by the man himself. Pancakes were all forgotten. He wanted to save his adopted son but the pureblood was quicker than him. Kaname quickly secured his arms around Zero's small waist and almost scolded the hunter but couldn't bring himself to do so at the adorable sight before him. The chairman pouted a bit since he didn't get to hold little Zero in his arms and somewhat felt jealous at the pureblood. Unfortunately for him, the pureblood noticed that and smirked playfully at him before his attention went back to the little hunter in his arms.

"Be careful, you idiot." murmured Kaname gently once he secured Zero on his laps.

"I can take care of myself so let me eat in peace!" the hunter glared at him as his reply. Kaname just sighed at Zero's stubbornness.

Zero managed to get his pancakes back and started to eat, now forgetting about the whole incident just now, munching his favourite food happily.

_'Sweet! But wa-wait… Please don't tell me I'm acting like a real kid?'_ Zero stiffened a bit but relaxed after a while, _'Hmm, it must be the side effect of that blood tablet. I might as well enjoy it for now. But of course, Yuki will pay for turning me like this soon…'_ he thought darkly.

But then again, he get to torture… err… _play_ with the Kuran bastard.

Holding a wine glass filled with artificial blood, Kaname quietly watched the hunter happily eating his food and he subconsciously tightened his embrace. He let out a small chuckle when he noticed Zero already finished his pancakes and it seemed that the hunter craved for more. Zero wanted to have some more and immediately spotted the pureblood's untouched pancakes. The others already finished with their food and just stayed quiet; somehow enjoying the scene before them, with the chairman secretly took pictures of them. Not once in their life, they've ever seen their leader acted so playful in front of them and not that they wanted to admit it, but Zero was the first person who managed to bring out this new side of their leader.

For Zero, food was always his first priority before his pride and only the chairman and the brunette girl knew about this. Heck, he himself didn't even realize about that. Zero quickly turned around and subconsciously stared at Kaname with his puppy eyes, sparkling with tears and a small pout on his lips. But of course, everyone almost squealed especially the quiet ones, Shiki and Rima at the adorable hunter but decided not to, fearing for their life.

He hesitantly gripped Kaname's shirt with his tiny hand and tugged it down, trying to get the pureblood's attention and said, "Oi, Kuran… if you're not hungry, please give your pancakes to me…"

Kaname just couldn't say 'no' towards those eyes, not when Zero was staring at him like that. He is a pureblood and someone like him shouldn't fall for this _trick_. In the end, he gave up and put down his wine glass on the dining table before he pushed his plate toward Zero. "You can have these, Zero."

The hunter for some reason blushed when he heard the pureblood use his first name. Lucky for him, Kaname didn't notice the blush on his face. It sounded pleasantly nice and gentle to his ears and he really liked it. He couldn't say anything for few seconds and decided to just continue eating. Of course, he didn't know Kaname already planned something in his mind. Before Zero could even have a chance eat, Kaname quickly took a small bite of the pancakes with his right hand and brought it closer to Zero's lips.

"Open up and don't be shy." Kaname smiled amusedly.

"W-what? No way! Are you nuts? I won't let my enemy feed me!" Zero shrieked angrily.

Kaname raised an eyebrow, waiting for more out burst from the boy before he said anything. Slowly he leaned down, bringing his face next to Zero's ear and whispered, "In that case, you wouldn't mind if I feed you with my mouth then, _like what happened just now… _and you really don't want that, don't you?"

Hearing those words, Zero immediately nodded his head and he hesitantly let Kaname feed him with his hand, as if he would let it happened again. That pervert! Kaname seemed to be enjoying this and by the look on his face, he won't stop tormenting the adorable hunter anytime soon.

Unknown to them, the chairman secretly took a picture of Kaname feeding Zero with his hand.

***~* To Be Continued *~***

* * *

_Extra:_

"Yuuki-chan! Look at this lovely picture!~" the chairman squealed out loud and cuddled tightly dozens pictures of the pureblood feed his cute and stubborn adopted son with his hand.

Yuuki just rolled her eyes at her adopted father's childishness. But she had to admit, Zero really looked so cute in his six- years old body with an addition of her pureblood bother. They looked so perfectly together.

'Wonder what will happen when Zero turns back soon. Maybe Kaname nii-sama won't let him go or maybe he will claim Zero as his.' Yuuki thought deeply.

"You know Zero won't let us go if he finds out that we're the ones who responsible for giving him that blood tablet thought the result turn out to be unexpected." She sighed.

The chairman grinned mischievously and Yuuki somehow gulp in fear at what evil mind her adopted father was. "Mou Yuuki-chan, instead of being a girl, he turned into a six years old child. But who cares really. Now, it's time for those two to realize their true feelings toward each other."

"I know that but whatever. Anyway, why do you want me to steal Zero's new clothes?" Yuuki asked curiously and secretly hid few pictures of Zero and Kaname into her pockets. She wanted to show it to her KaZe fan club.

"Simple. I want him to wear Kaname-kun's clothes~"

"Huh?..."

* * *

I've decided to write about blood thirst part on the next chapter. Just give me few more days or a week or more to finish chapter three! *grins* :D

Pretty Please Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to **irmina, rosaikibu, takara2802, SexyDeathEater, aly3elf101, LuanRina, Vikuppy, ben4kevin, Lazynoza, Luzy, theNextAlice, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi, Inu no youkai, Evanthe Beelzenef, kanze4ever, wawatvxq, superclo, Brookie cookie17, Zero176085, kanamexzero fan, xXallengedangelXx, bloodredhead, NightDreamer567, Love332, mochiusagi** for the review on the previous chapter. :DD

I'm so sorry to keep you waiting and for late update! T_T I was sick for the whole week and now, I'm getting better. About the blood thirst part, I'm not satisfied about the result so I had to re-do it again. Hopefully I can post it up in few days. Enjoy this for now. T_T

Title: **Innocent Little You**

Rating: T

Pairing: Kaname/Zero.

Warning: **OOC, unbeta-ed and etc.**

_*~* Chapter Four of Innocent Little You *~*_

Breakfast has finally ended much to Zero's disappointment and everyone went back to their respective chamber, waiting for their upcoming class at night. Kaname and the little hunter in his arms much of his distaste, went back to the pureblood private room. While the pureblood was busy signing up the paperwork in the living room, opposite happened inside his bedroom where Zero is resided in right now.

Zero was currently standing right in front of an old-fashioned mirror next the bookshelf, observing his body clearly for the first time after he had turned into a small kid. Slightly wet and messy silver hair and his chubby face, not to forget he now had round cheeks and his amethyst eyes; they were so big and round just like old times. At least, he didn't turn into anything horrible. Still staring at the mirror, he looked so stupid with the pureblood's oversized t-shirt over his small body, showing off his pale shoulders. Not to mentioned, his boxer was too big that sometimes he had to tug it upward to make sure it didn't fell down. Maybe, he should have let his adopted sister to take care of him instead of her arrogant brother or maybe he should take care of himself just fine.

Anyway, the hunter was so angry right now, no, he was furious when Kaname won't let him go anywhere other than inside this place, saying it was too dangerous from him to go alone, a small kid shouldn't wander around, and there might be a pervert lurking around so on. That idiotic mother hen bastard. He knew how to take care of himself. He was a hunter-turned-vampire. He'd kill that pervert with his own hands and besides, why would people go after a kid like him?

Zero never listened to anyone else so why would he have to listen to the arrogant pureblood? The hunter quietly sneaked out through the window so that the pureblood won't hear him, smirking slightly at his marvellous idea. Luckily, Kaname's private room was located on the ground floor making it easier for him to escape. Ever since he woke up, he felt so weird in the pureblood's arms. Why would Kaname take care of him knowing how much he hated him?

Right now, he really needed to get out from this place to get some fresh air to clear his mind. But first, he craved for chocolate muffin that he spotted inside the oven when the chairman hid it just now. That greedy old man!

_*~* KZ *~*_

"Kyaa! He's so cute!"

"Look at his over-sized t-shirt!"

Look at the way he eats! It's so adorable!"

"Kiriyuu-kun is so cute!"

Loud squeals and giggles coming from a certain area of the campus can be heard all the way through the hall, alerting Yuki and her best friend Sayori who were at the moment eating their breakfast in the cafeteria. Yuki had the idea what had caused the uproar just now but she wasn't that sure just yet. Nodding her head at her best friend, they decided to check what that was all about and immediately rushed outside. Once they reached there, they noticed all the girls were fussing over something or rather someone who had caught their interest. That was fast. The girls didn't usually do that except for when all the night class students made their appearance from the gate or wherever they saw them.

One thing for sure was that only few people from the KaZe fanclub knew who the boy was, apart from Yuuki and Sayori.

Yuki quickly went into the crowd, trying to get to the front to see what or who had caught their interest. Once she reached to the front line, Yuki too couldn't stop herself from screaming out loud at the adorable sight in front of him. The little hunter was sitting on the grass outside the library with his back against an old tree, eating a chocolate muffin he had stolen from the kitchen and he was completely alone without his current babysitte… err… _guardian_ to watch over him. Worst, Zero was rather oblivious to the surrounding and at all to the attentions he had gotten from all the girls.

"Yuki, aren't you going to do anything? You know how scary these girls are." Sayori whispered carefully to his ear, reminding the brunette girl when she sensed an odd vibes from the girls.

"That idiot…" Yuki sighed dejectedly, thinking how someone as cute as his adopted brother can be so stubborn sometimes. "Yori-chan, can you control the crowd while I go there?"

Without waiting for her friend's reply, Yuki rushed toward where the little hunter was. Zero, who still hadn't noticed her presence nearby, carried on eating, enjoying the sweetness of the muffin alone. Once she reached there, she was about to call out his name when Zero suddenly sneezed out of the blue, making cute little noises and his amethyst eyes got teary. He pouted a bit and scratched his nose adorably before a wide grin flashed through his face. Yuki had to supress her urge to just cuddle and to squeeze the adorable hunter in front of her. All the girls squealed out loud at the little hunter's cute sight.

The brunette girl faked a cough at first before she took a seat next to Zero, ignoring the loud whine from the girls. "Zero-kun, what are you doing here?"

Zero slowly faced the brunette and glared at her for interrupting _his_ precious time alone. But instead, Yuki stifled out a giggle.

"Yuki? Do you find the cure yet? And give me back my clothes." Zero asked straightforwardly, pouting slightly when he noticed he already finished the muffin.

"Well, you see. I'm still searching for it. Just wait for a few days until I find it. As for your clothes, you have to ask our dear father to give it to you. Anyway, you really are… let's see… err… small… and tiny…" Yuki mumbled at the last word carefully.

Small? Tiny? Okay, _a certain someone_ just told him that he was small and tiny. That was kind of nice, really. For real… No hurt feelings…

"I see. Well then, find the cure as soon as possible. When I turned back, just prepare yourself and tell that to our dear father too. Understand, _dear sister_?" Zero said with a cute smile on his face. For the other, it might sound so innocent and carefree to their ears but to Yuki, she knew it was a threat. A deathly threat.

"Ri-right then… Enjoy your ti-time, Zero!" Yuki grinned sheepishly and somehow, shuddered with fear at the threat. She was unable to move an inch from her spot and just sat there.

Zero sent her a small smirk, "You know I _will_… after I change back…"

For a small kid like him, Zero sure knew how to smirk. The little hunter slowly got up and tugged his boxe- Kaname's boxer upward before it had a chance to fall down, grumbling slightly at the size. He didn't notice Yuki covered her mouth soon after that, trying to stop herself from laughing out loud and the crowd just now had their camera with them, taking his pictures non-stop when he made his way back to the night dorm as he kept on tugging the boxer upward every each step he took.

_*~* KZ *~*_

Once he reached the dorm, he felt frustrated and somewhat wanted to cry. He wanted to go inside and now, he was stuck outside the front door and for what reason, he couldn't reach the damn doorknob. All that happened because he was too… short though he didn't want to admit it. Another reason why he needed revenge. He waited outside and continued knocking the door few times for about thirty minutes, hoping for someone to open the door and gave up when no one answered it. Before he had a chance to leave, someone in a form of Senri Shiki opened the door with his favourite chocolate flavoured pocky in his mouth. Shiki's wine eyes scanned from right to left but didn't see anyone until he felt something or rather someone kept tugging his pants and looked down, only to find an irritated Zero with his teary eyes staring up at him.

Shiki's lips slowly formed a small smile and quickly picked Zero up in surprisingly, the hunter didn't resist. The only night class students he ever felt so close with were Senri Shiki and Touya Rima. Shiki let his hand ruffled Zero's messy hair, earning a small whine from said person before he asked lightly. "Kiriyuu-kun, did you go outside without Kaname-sama permission?"

"Like I give a damn about him…" Zero immediately buried his face against Shiki's neck trying to hide his teary face.

"Let's go to Rima's room then. We're playing chess just now. Do you want to join us, Kiriyuu-kun?" Shiki invited him.

"I'll just watch you two and give me your pocky. I'm hungry."

_*~* KZ *~*_

Due to his pureblood power, Kaname immediately sensed the little hunter already left his bedroom and he pretended he didn't know a thing. He knew Zero wouldn't listen to what he said no matter how strict he was. Letting out a sigh, Kaname decided to just let Zero have fun for now and resumed back his work. Who ever thought the reason why he always tormented the hunter all this time and even before he turned into a small kid was because he liked the hunter. Wrong. He was in love with this stubborn prefect. Now, seeing him in a form of six years old body made him so overprotective towards his affection.

Who ever thought someone so stubborn and cold like Zero can be so adorable at the same time?

One minute. Thirty minutes. One hour. Five hours. Minutes turned into hours and Zero was still not return. The pureblood began to feel worry and stopped his work. He couldn't concentrate at all. Not once in his life, Kaname ever felt this worried about someone, not even his family ever made him feel like this.

Sighing deeply, Kaname finally left the building to find the prefect. He looked everywhere including under his bed, in the toilet, store room but there was no trace of Zero, making him even more worried so he decided to look outside the building. On his way towards the front door, Kaname bumped into his cousin Shiki who was holding a plastic bag of pocky with various flavours and immediately apologized. Just how can a vampire liked to eat sweet things? He had no answers to that question anyway. Instead, the pureblood asked his cousin about Zero's whereabouts.

"Shiki, have you seen Zero?" Kaname asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Instead, he received a small smirk from his cousin who he noticed it right away.

"Hmm, let's see. Maybe he ran away. Or maybe he didn't want to be with you," Shiki teased on purpose but then laughed when he seen Kaname's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at what he said just now.

"Shiki…" he said irritably when his cousin stared knowingly at him.

"Fine, just follow me since I know where he is right now. What a babysitter…"

Shiki smiled innocently even though he knew his action would irritate the pureblood even more. The pureblood's lips twitched a bit and tried not to say anything at the moment. His first priority was the little hunter and his safety. He decided to just keep quiet and followed Shiki from behind so was already too far away. Soon after that, they finally reached their destination, Rima's room. Kaname halted his movement exactly few meters away from his cousin not knowing the reason why.

"Here we are. What are you doing anyway? It's not like Rima or Kiriyuu-kun is going to eat you or something." Before he could open the door, someone from the inside did the favour and Rima revealed herself in her Lolita white dress.

"Keep quiet, you two. Kiriyuu-kun is sleeping right now." the girl said quietly. Rima slowly lowered her head with respect at the pureblood and stepped inside to let the leader entered the room.

Kaname just smiled in reply.

Without waiting any further, he went inside and made his way towards the bed where Zero currently was sleeping. The sight in front of him was so adorable not that he wanted to admit it out loud. The sleeping hunter was cuddling Rima's brown teddy bear tightly in his arms and subconsciously nuzzled his head onto the pillow while muttering about _'bastard'_ and something _'kiss'_. Kaname carefully picked Zero up, causing the hunter to whine and held him gently in his arms. He tried to take the teddy bear from Zero's arms but he failed to do it. The hunter whimpered in his sleep and tightened his hold around the teddy bear. Rima and Shiki stifled out a small laugh seeing the scene in front of him.

"Kiriyuu-kun can have it. I really don't mind." Rima nodded his head as her approval.

"I'll leave for now. Thank you for taking care of Zero."

The pureblood left soon after that cradling the sleeping Zero in his arms and went back to his private room. He made his way quietly to the bed and carefully placed Zero in the middle, earning a small giggle from the sleeping prefect before he went back nuzzling his face on the teddy bear's head.

He slowly sighed,_ 'Damn, how can this guy be so cute…?'_

***~* To Be Continued *~* **

_Too bad, no blood thirst part in this chapter. T_T_

_Pretty Please Review! :D_


End file.
